Typically waterfowl decoys are designed to be placed on or near ground or float on water. Land-based decoys typically have a stud or stake that extends from the bottom of the decoy and is driven or pushed into the ground. Land-based decoys are not designed to float or operate in the water. But, these land-based decoys can sometimes be used in very shallow water if the stud or stake is long enough. Water-based decoys float on the surface of the water and are maintained in position with anchors or weights. Subsurface mounting structures can be used to position multiple decoys. As a result, hunters have to buy, carry and place both types of decoys.